Let The Queen Conquer
by MysteryGal5
Summary: When Lorelei has enslaved the male Avengers, it's up to their women to save them (Featuring these BAMF's: Black Widow, Agent 13, Pepper Potts, Lady Sif and She-Hulk)
1. Meet Lorelei

**So this is my new story...**

**It is similar to the episode of Agents of SHIELD but instead of Coulson's team, it's The (male) Avengers. Some aspects will be taken from the episode but not all of them.**

**Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperony, Steggy (Agent 13 aka Peggy Carter III who is basically my OC), Thor/Sif (not really in a romantic way)**

**Copyright: Marvel**

* * *

Chapter One: Meet Lorelei

Everyone knows the clichéd stories on how the man always saves the woman. The woman would be considered the 'damsel in distress', the man would come swooping in, he would take out the threat, then sweep the girl off of her feet to safety and then they both happily after ever.

Not this story.

This story is where the women are the heroes because women will not be your supporting characters; they make their own stories.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Bombay, India_

Flames were bursting everywhere. Buildings were falling apart. Parents were grabbing their children and running for their lives. Screams were piercing through the sound of crackling wood. But those screams dimmed down when they saw their heroes coming.

Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye and The Hulk.

Thor was up in the sky making it rain to extinguish the flames, Captain America and Hawkeye are checking the houses and/or buildings in case there were some citizens still in there, The Hulk was smashing building that cannot be fixed again so it would be easier for the city officials to clear it all up once they were done; and Iron Man was scanning the area for civilians in trouble so he can tell Hawkeye or Captain America or even save them himself.

While they were doing their tasks, Tony flew past some building to get some data on the others one. Jarvis was in the middle of running the scans when Jarvis was able to pick up a mother and a daughter in one of them. Tony was about to fly in and save them until Jarvis alerted him of something else.

"Sir, there seems to be another woman in the building behind you." Jarvis told him.

Tony was looking back at the woman and the mother and daughter and thought that he couldn't get to both in time. He quickly saw Hawkeye swing out of the closest building.

"Hawkeye!" Tony exclaimed through their coms. "There's a woman at your 6:00!"

"On it!" Clint responded.

Clint shot an arrow and swung across smashing through the windows. He ran through the floor avoiding the falling debris from above.

"Where are you?!" Clint exclaimed trying to find the woman.

"I'm here!" He heard the woman respond.

Clint immediately followed her scream and found her huddled in a corner. She's frightened. Clint ran up to her and crouched in front of her quickly noticing her beauty becoming mesmerized by it. Underneath the ashes on her face, she seemed to have clear light skin with wavy reddish-blonde hair and bright blue-green eyes. Clint felt as if his whole world just froze on the spot and she became his new world.

"You are very beautiful..." He said completely forgetting about his girlfriend, Agent Natasha Romanoff, who was currently back at SHIELD.

The woman smiled. Clint picked her up and carried her out to safety. Clint didn't really have to think about it. It was almost as if he just picked her up like it was a routine. He just did it with no hesitation.

Once they reached the safety, the rain Thor has made was stopped which means that the fire is probably out also meaning that the mission is all complete. Once the sun was shining, Clint looked at the woman and really thought about how the sun made her eyes glisten.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Clint asked her. "Just making sure."

The woman gave him a vivid smile. She then placed her hand on the archer's cheek and her next words were echoing to him.

"I am fine."

"What's your name?"

"Lorelei."

* * *

**And there she is. Shit's about to go down.**

**Okay...not my best chapter or just not the best chapter in general. The women will be introduced around chapter 3.**

**Pretty please review on what you think so far! Visit the poll on my page! And submit your questions that you would want to ask Emily Stark (from The Story of Emily Stark)!**


	2. Like The Rest of Them

**Oh wow. This story has become a bigger hit then I thought it would...**

**Yay!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Like The Rest of Them 

The Avengers, minus Clint, (not because he was brainwashed by Lorelei, because he was the one driving the quinjet), were all sitting going through a feeling they feel every now and then. The feeling of a completed mission. While they were catching their breath, Tony looked out the window and noticed something strange.

"Hey," he called gathering the attention of the other Avengers, "where are we headed back to?"

"SHIELD?" Bruce guessed. "I mean, isn't that where we're supposed to go?"

"Unless we're taking a different route." Tony said getting up. "I'm seeing what's up with our pilot."

Tony shuffled his way towards the pilot's section and opened the door. He saw Clint casually sitting there and a woman beside him. Tony looked back and forth between Clint and the woman.

"Hawkeye?" Tony questioned pointing to her.

"Who is this Hawkeye?" Lorelei asked Clint.

"It's me." Clint responded. "What do you want, Stark?"

"Who's the chick?" Tony asked about Lorelei.

"Does he dare call me an animal?" Lorelei asked standing up and facing him.

"No, no." Clint replied. "It's a good thing here."

Lorelei cocked an eyebrow impressed by the Midgard slang. She gave Tony a sexy smile and patted his cheek in a way of making it look like forgiveness to him, but enchant him under her spell.

"You must be the Man of Iron." Lorelei told Tony. "Clint, or Eye of Hawk, has told me plenty of you. He said that you have some useful resources that I may acquire when the time comes. Can I trust that you will be at my side?"

"Definitely." Tony replied totally being on her side. "Please, let me introduce you to the other team mates. You could get their alliance as well."

"I plan to."

Without hesitation, Tony placed his arm around Lorelei's shoulders and took her out to see the rest of the team. Steve and Bruce just looked at each other blankly but Thor immediately stood up. He knew who she was but didn't know what she was doing here.

"Who's this?" Steve questioned. "Did Clint bring you back?"

"Yes." Lorelei responded with echoing words.

"Okay," Tony started, "Cap, Bruce, Thor, this is -"

"- Lorelei!" Thor exclaimed.

"I guess you two have met?" Tony guessed.

"Oh, we have." Lorelei said getting out of Tony's grasp and walking closer to Thor.

"Avengers," Thor started, "do not let her appearance and voice control you; she is sorceress from the prisons of Asgard who will use those to become your one and only muse. Do not forget about your ladies back at home."

"I am afraid they already have." Lorelei told Thor. "But thank you for telling them about my life. It takes so much work off of me."

"Go back, Lorelei." Thor commanded. "It does not have to be a fight all the time. That is an order."

"You see, that is the difference between you and me, I have a team. You are outmatched."

Thor looked at the other Avengers who were looking at him the same way he looks at Tony or Bruce when they're talking about science. Even though they didn't receive their touch, Lorelei got to them just simply using her voice. Her powers didn't usually work like that. She's evolving.

Thor rose Mjolnir in the air and was about to strike at her until Steve interrupted him.

"Thor," Steve said making his way in between the two demigods, "how dare you even think about striking such a beautiful dame?"

"Especially since you already know her." Bruce added.

"I am so sorry about him." Steve apologized about Thor to Lorelei. She didn't seem to mind.

Tony opened one of the drawers on the quinjet and pulled out a syringe. He injected it into Thor and the demigod fell to the ground. Lorelei kneeled beside the powerless Thor and stroked the side of his head making her his new embodiment.

"You may be The Mighty Thor," she started. Thor's eyelids were getting heavier by every echoing word she was saying. "But first and foremost, you are a man. And you will bow down to me like the rest of them."

* * *

**Okay then...**

**Next chapter is where we meet three of our starring BAMF's**

**Please visit the poll on my page and review!**


	3. An Asgardian Ally

**Sorry for the long wait...**

**But I graduated!**

**This chapter will be similar to the episode but just a bit.**

**NOTE: Agent 13 here is basically a modern!Peggy. I still address her as Agent 13**

**Recap: The male Avengers went on a mission in Bombay where they picked up Lorelei, brought her back with them and she managed to enslave them.**

* * *

Chapter Three: An Asgardian Ally

Back at SHIELD, nobody knew about the current state of The Avengers. Some agents were just minding their own business following their orders which had nothing to do with them. But then there's the SHIELD agents who would have a thought here and there about the heroes.

There's Agent 13 or also known as Agent Peggy Carter. She has the same looks as the Peggy Carter that Steve fell in love with back in the 40's with the exception of the brown curls being long and straight. Her genetics even managed to snag the British accent from her.

There's also The Black Widow also known as Natasha Romanoff. Russian with red hair. Everybody knows about her.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Agent 13 was standing in front of a screen with a diagram of some readings SHIELD picked up. She was ordered to read them. She leaned on the table in front of her not really finding anything important about them. But when something spiked, she called Agent Romanoff to join her.

"I thought you we're a field agent." Natasha said leaning beside her on the table she was on. "What are you doing in the science division?"

"New orders." 13 responded picking up a tablet and showing Natasha the readings. "SHIELD's been detecting major readings in the sky on the Nevada-California border."

Natasha walked away from the table and looked closer at the screen. "These readings are similar to the ones Drs. Selvig and Foster found in New Mexico and London." 13 was looking at her wondering on how she knew that since Natasha was also a field agent. "They signaled the arrival of an Asgardian."

"Is it Thor? New Mexico and London were."

"Can't be. Thor left with the other Avengers to a mission in Bombay prior to 9 hours ago." Natasha thought about that for a bit. "And they're not back yet..."

13 shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe they went out after. You know like how after New York you all went for shawarma?"

"I guess." Natasha said still thinking about Clint and the others. It was unlike them to be 9 hours late for a simple task.

As Natasha was still in her little trance, 13 was focused on her orders.

"SHIELD wants me to be the welcome wagon to whatever is causing these readings." 13 told her. "You want to join?"

"Of course." She said. She figured that if 13 wasn't worried about her Spangled Man, she shouldn't worry about her Archer. Besides, Clint was a master assassin with The Avengers at his side. He can manage himself. But right now, Natasha was wondering two things, One: Why wasn't 13 worried about anything. Two: Why was she worried about so much?

"Okay," 13 said placing some guns in her holster just to be safe, "fine. Asgardians are allies. Right?"

Natasha now realized another reason on why she was worried so much.

"Loki wasn't."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Now driving to the destination of the readings. 13 was now caught up with Natasha. Sure, SHIELD had a small list of some Asgardians that were allies but Loki was far from being on it. They were driving along the barren pathway to check it out with a strike team behind them just in case it was a threat. Natasha was the one steering and 13 was sitting shotgun with her eyes on the tablet with the readings. Natasha was alternating her view between the road and 13.

13's eyes bulged as the readings suddenly changed.

"The readings are 3x stronger than what they were before." She stated.

"How close?" Natasha asked.

Before 13 could reply, a portal shot out of the sky and hit the ground in front of them. Natasha slammed on the brakes also swerving the car to avoid contact with the portal. The strike team did the same. They left their vehicles and had their guns pointed. The two female agents also stepped out of their car. 13 had the tablet and Natasha was holding two guns in her hands. When the portal cleared, there was a pattern on the ground like the one in New Mexico when Thor arrived.

Lucky for them and all of humanity, it wasn't Loki.

It was a female demigod.

She was wearing a dark red and sliver uniform which most would consider had a 'medieval' theme. The weapons in her hands was a sword which has points at the sides. The woman herself had a strong build and long black hair which formed around her chiseled features.

"Yup," 13 stated just looking at her attire, "definitely Asgardian."

"Do we have a match?" Natasha asked her.

13 tapped at the tablet. "Running facial recognition." Results showed on the screen. "Okay, I do not have a name but I can confirm that she was in New Mexico fighting alongside Thor."

"Stand down." Natasha told her strike team as the female demigod was walking up to them. "She's a friendly one."

The female demigod looked at the logo on their cars and saw it. She recognized that logo as something Thor told her about. These people were his allies on Midgard. She knew that she could trust them if Thor did.

"You are with SHIELD?" She asked them.

"Why?" Natasha asked still being hesitant on her trigger.

"I am Lady Sif, of Asgard." She introduced. "You world is in grave danger."

* * *

**And there is Black Widow, Agent 13 and Lady Sif. Another one of our BAMF's will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Please continue to submit your questions to Emily Stark! Please continue to answer the poll on my page!**

**Review, Follow and Favorite!**


	4. Locked Out

**Pepper effing Potts. You do not mess with her.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Locked Out 

"Tony, it's me." Pepper said balancing the phone on her shoulder as she parked her car in their underground parking lot. "Look, I'm not trying to sound like one of those clingy girlfriends but I have been trying to reach you since you left for that mission in Bombay. I really hope you're still alive. Call me back soon. Okay?"

Pepper hung up her phone and began to shuffle around her purse for her key card. Yes, a key card. Tony doesn't trust actual keys since there are so many people in the world who could pick locks.

She finally pulled out her keycard and swiped it but Jarvis rejected her. She swiped it again but Jarvis rejected her again.

Pepper tried at the door handle itself while asking Jarvis.

"Jarvis," she started trying to pull the door open, "why won't you let me in?"

"Mr. Stark does not allow you on the premises at the moment." The AI responded.

Pepper stood back with her arms crossed across her chest. She was pissed. For starters, Tony was here the whole time not answering her calls and now he was locking her out of the building. Everyone knew not to mess with Bruce when he was angry, but obviously Tony hasn't told anyone about Pepper when she was angry.

The furious strawberry blonde started banging on the door and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Tony Stark!" She exclaimed while banging her fists on the door. "You open this goddamn door now or so God help me -"

"Pepper," he heard his voice at the other side of the door which made her calm down a bit, "will you stop the banging. The noise is giving Lorelei a migraine."

Pepper opened her mouth in shock when she heard the other woman's name. She was pissed for a whole new bunch of reasons. Her boyfriend was cheating on her with a girl who, to Pepper's opinion, had the name of a mythical stripper. She was so going to kill this man.

She continued to scream and out of her mouth came every word she could ever call this man. Pepper didn't even care on how vulgar her language was.

That was when Tony told Jarvis to activate the self-defense mechanisms to get Pepper to shut up. She did close her mouth when there were many guns pointed at her. Pepper slowly backed away and got back in her car. She drove away from the property and parked in front of a coffee shop which was about 5 blocks away from Stark Towers. She was going to get to the bottom of this because Tony was not being himself for some odd reason.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Natasha?" She started. "I'm going to need you to come over and scissor kick Tony's ass for me."

She could hear Natasha snickering at the end of the other line.

"As much as I would love to," Natasha started, "we've come across a problem at SHIELD and it might interest you."

"I'm not an agent, member or even a consultant."

"Yeah, but it's part of the reason why Tony is being how he is."

"Really? And what's that? Wait, how did you even know that Tony -? Don't you dare tell me it's classified because I am not becoming a SHIELD agent just to figure out why my boyfriend's being an ass."

"Pepper," Natasha started and that gave Pepper the hint that this was serious, "13 and I thought about this and...we need you to come in."

* * *

**Pepper has been recruited! **

**Submit your questions to Emily Stark! Please visit the poll on my page!**

**Review, Follow and Favorite :D**


	5. Charms

**Wow. I kind of forgot about this story...oops...**

**Meh, whatever. I'm back.**

**Recap: Pepper has just been recruited alongside Black Widow, Agent 13 and Lady Sif**

* * *

Chapter Five: Charms

Pepper walked up The Bus' cargo ramp and saw Agent 13 and Agent Romanoff in the lab discussing things. Pepper's heard many stories, but never saw it in person, Nick Fury was right, this was a really nice plane. She was most interested to see and to quote Fury, 'a really nice bar'. She knew that Tony would be impressed as well, that is if she could break whatever he was in.

The lab's doors automatically opened for her so she walked in. She looked at the two agents who were standing beside each other.

"Honestly," Pepper started, "it's like he went on one mission and comes back with a mythical stripper. I mean, who knows if him and The Avengers even went on a mission in Bombay? They could have gone to a strip joint down there instead. Have you two tried to visit Clint and Steve?"

Both agents didn't reply. Pepper just looked at them blankly. 13 coughed purposely and Pepper took the hint. She turned around and just acknowledged the demigod's presence this moment.

"Oh..." Pepper said awkwardly. "Uh, hi."

"Lady Pepper Potts," Sif introduced, "your friends have told me about you as did Thor. I am Lady Sif, of Asgard."

"I kind of guessed that you were Asgardian." Pepper said looking at the armor. She meant that in the nicest way. Although she doubted that Sif understood that in the wrong way. "Nobody on this realm really dresses like you do."

"Lady Sif knows the reason on why our boyfriends are acting the way they're acting." 13 told her.

"How?"

"Lorelei." Sif simply stated. Pepper's eyes lit up at the name. "600 years ago she used her powers to wreak havoc across The Nine Realms. She used to bring down armies, kings, empires and much more."

"What kind of powers are we talking about?" Natasha questioned. "Strength? Speed?"

Sif shook her head. "Sorcery. She bends and shapes the will of men to her own purpose."

"Only men?" 13 asked. "Her powers don't work on women?"

"No. Men have an inherit weakness we do not share."

13, Pepper and Natasha all nodded their heads. The three mortal women we're all thinking the same thing to what Sif said, 'Amen to that!'

"The very sound of her voice can enslave most." Sif explained. "But for ones that can resist, it's her voice followed by her touch that can overpower their will."

"How do we stop her?" Natasha asked.

"With this." Sif placed the golden collar on the table. It even had Asgardian attributes to it so they were lucky that Sif arrived to help. "It prevents her from speaking. She wore one for centuries. She escaped when The Dark Elves invaded Asgard using one of Loki's secret portals."

The women sort of tensed up when Sif mentioned Loki. Even though SHIELD and The Avengers defeated him, his name still gave them shivers.

"Do we know where she is now?" 13 questioned. "I'm sure we can simply track her down if -"

"Stark Towers." Pepper quickly responded. The other women were impressed. "Tony told me that she was with him and possibly the other Avengers before he threatened to shoot me. I thought Lorelei was the name of a mythical stripper."

13 snickered, Natasha shook her head with a smile on her face and Sif was confused.

Since they we're basically a team now, Natasha decided to take charge as the leader.

"Before we make any attacks," Natasha instructed, "let's check for any unusual activity within a 500 mile radius from Stark Towers. Nothing like burglary or theft since she has the heart and money of Tony Stark right at her fingertips. If this woman is used to ruling over empires, she's going to be hard to please."

"I'll get on that." 13 said walking out of the lab. "Lady Sif, you can join me if you like."

"I shall." Lady Sif said joining Agent 13.

That left Pepper and Natasha in the lab.

"So," Pepper started trying to pick up a conversation with Natasha, "how are you and Peggy dealing with all this? Sif seems as if this thing happens everyday on Asgard. Actually, I think it does."

"She seems fine." Natasha replied about Peggy.

"I can tell that she's fine but how are you dealing with this? It's not the first time that Clint got his heart and soul take away by an Asgardian."

"If he can get it back a first time, a second time will be a charm."

"And you said something about attacking? We're going to be attacking them? Is that a good thing? We're mostly targeting Lorelei."

"Yeah, but The Avengers are basically her bodyguards. I don't plan anything lethal if that's what you're afraid of."

"I can't fight."

Natasha looked at her deeply and an evil smirk approached her face. "Yes, you can Pepper. Don't deny it. Tony told me and Peggy everything."

"Everything?" Pepper questioned.

"13 and I wouldn't have called you in if we didn't know. And we do know. We even told Lady Sif just to catch her up. About AIM, The Mandarin, Aldrich Killian, and most important, the virus running through your veins. What was it called? Extremis? When was the last time you used it?"

"I haven't tampered with it since The Mandarin."

"If we need it, can we use it?"

Pepper was hesitant. "Sure, I guess."

* * *

**Yeah bitches Pepper's got and will use the Extremis. Got a problem with it? Don't care.**

**Submit your questions to Emily Stark! Follow my tumblr! Visit the poll on my page!**

**One love Superwoman that is a wrap - shit wrong ending. Who watches her videos?**

**Review, Follow and Favorite :D**


	6. Suit Up

**Whoops...I kind of forgot about this story again. **

**Recap: After Pepper was recruited, the girls learned about Lorelei's intentions and Pepper's Extremis. Now they plan an attack. **

* * *

Chapter Six: Suit Up

_Stark Towers_

"What is this?!" Lorelei exclaimed throwing the wad of cash on the table. "I demanded for gold and you bring me paper?!"

Tony picked it up and showed her a bill. "No, you don't understand. This is what we use as the currency here. Believe me, it's lighter than gold so it's more easy to carry."

"And who is this ugly woman?" She questioned.

Tony looked at the bill confused. "Ben Franklin."

"So women can rule your land?"

"You'd be the first, but I'd say go ahead. I mean I can watch a king but just let the queen conquer."

Lorelei's scowl turned into a smile. "I do want to conquer. I would look nice with a crown on my head and you peasants bowing at my feet. That is most likely why Loki failed. I was just more suited for the throne. Where are the other 'Avengers'?"

"We're all around." Tony responded. "Thor's by your side since you preferred him as your bodyguard, I hacked into SHIELD earlier and now Bruce and Steve simpering through the files for important information and Clint is getting some weapons."

Lorelei turns around and looks at Tony's bar. She noticed a picture and picked it up.

"Who is this woman?" She questioned pointing at Pepper.

"That is Pepper Potts." He replied. "She was mine before you came into my life. Actually, we did have someone important to us. I don't know where they are now."

"That does not matter."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_The BUS_

"Okay," Natasha said. She was standing in front of Pepper, Agent 13 and Lady Sif about to give them orders. "Thanks to Pepper, we now know the whereabouts of Lorelei and The Avengers. We will make our attack at Stark Towers as soon as we get a plan."

Natasha pulled up a 3D hologram of Stark Towers. "Now, we have the option to enter through the underground parking as Pepper did and sneak our way up or we can just bust through the window."

"I say we bust through the window." 13 declared with no suggestion tone in her voice. "Tony's got this high-tech security. I say we attempt to catch them by surprise."

"Good call." Natasha replied. "Now, I say we take on the ones who are our equal matches. Okay? I got Hawkeye, 13 you have Captain America, Pepper you got Tony when you light up and burst into flames and Sif, can you take on Thor and Lorelei?"

"I can." Sif responded. "I think it would be better to place the collar on first."

"Great. But this is just in case we can't put the collar on."

"What about Bruce?" Pepper questioned. "We don't have any more power."

"We can shoot him with an ICER the second we burst through." 13 stated. "We could even shoot Thor too if possible."

"We have ICERS?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, FitzSimmons just sent them in. They also said that if we need any help, we can just ask."

"I thought you didn't like guns."

13 smiled. "No...if I need a gun, I'll use it. We'll be need them. And Pepper, FitzSimmons also made a suit that is able to adapt to your Extremis."

Pepper was hesitant. "Suit? You mean a skin-tight cat suit?"

"It's something like ours." Natasha mentioned. "Now, you have your orders, suit up."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Stark Towers_

Bruce and Steve showed the remaining Avengers and Lorelei the footage of the women preparing to battle them. The men looked at Lorelei expectant.

"What are our orders, Lorelei?" Steve asked her.

Lorelei smiled mischievously. "Listen to the ladies, 'Suit up'."

* * *

**Short chapter but this was hard to write.**

**Lol, story pun in there. **

**Anyways, I wrote a Peter x Gwen one-shot. Go read it!**

**Submit your questions to Emily Stark! Follow my tumblr! Visit the poll on my page!**

**Review, Follow and Favorite!**


	7. Attack at Stark Towers

**Sorry again for the wait. I actually did something. I went to Niagara Falls for the billionth time in my life. **

**Lol, someone actually asked me if I forgot about this story again. **

**Prompt: "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" (Jack Sparrow from World's End) Sent by Otorisosa-kan**

**Recap: The women thought of a plan to attack Lorelei and The Avengers at Stark Towers. But Lorelei and The Avengers already know about it...**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Attack at Stark Towers

_The BUS_

Now suited up, Agents Romanoff and 13 walked into the lab and saw Pepper who was wearing a suit similar to theirs. Although Pepper was first skeptical of wearing it, she had to admit that she looked great in it.

Natasha had her widow bites, 13 had her guns, Pepper was ready to burst into flames and Sif had the collar and her sword.

All armed with what they needed, they were ready to kick some ass.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Stark Towers_

The women arrived on the balcony of Stark Towers. 13, Pepper, Natasha and Lady Sif were examining the area before fighting.

"Lorelei's taste runs towards castles or palaces." Sif stated. "This is more humble than her usual abode."

"Believe me when I say this," 13 started, "Stark Towers is Midgard's version of a castle."

"Tony has security defences." Pepper stated. "It should detect and kill us soon."

"Really?" Natasha asked cocking a gun and aiming it at the nearest security camera. "Well Jarvis can simply kiss my ass."

She shot the camera. The battle began right after.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"What was gunshot?" Lorelei asked Bruce. She knew what was happening but she just liked being told.

"I think the women are here." Bruce replied. "Believe me when I say that they're not leaving without a fight."

"Who's here?"

"There's Pepper. She has Extremis which means that she basically light up into flames. Then there's Agents 13 and Romanoff who basically have the same skill-set of martial arts and combat. And then there's - I can't remember her name but Thor mentioned her once. She's a medieval woman with a sword...?"

Lorelei became extremely mad after that. "Sif..." She said with fury in her voice. "New plan. You take care of what I told you to do earlier and send Thor to where I was supposed to go."

"What about you?"

"I'll take care of Sif."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sif was the first to charge in with the remaining women behind her. Lorelei was right in front if them with Steve, Clint and Tony behind her. Both sides were ready to fight. Thor and Bruce didn't matter right now since all they had to do was capture Lorelei.

"Lorelei." Sif stated. "Still hypnotizing men to do your dirty work?"

"And I see you're still a step or two behind." Lorelei responded.

"You know how this will end, Lorelei. So come willingly."

"You mistake me for someone who fears you. I've bested you before. But have you forgotten?" She glanced back at her soldiers. "Tear them apart."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sif charged at Lorelei. She picked up the sorceress and slid her across Tony's bar. Lorelei landed on the ground. She picked herself up and started attacking Sif.

Sif pulled out her sword and pointed it directly at Lorelei.

Natasha kicked over Clint. She stood firmly on the ground as he got back up. Clint walked up to Natasha not scared of the gun he was pointing at her since he knew it was an ICER. He pulled out an arrow from his quiver and was about to stab it into Natasha but she quickly grabbed his wrist and held it tightly.

"Clint," she started, "this isn't you. This is Lorelei."

"No," he replied, "this is for Lorelei."

She was about to argue that point, but just stuck to punching him.

Pepper was activating her Extremis as she was running up to Tony. He was shooting at her through his Iron Man armour but she managed to dodge each shot. When close enough, she jumped onto his shoulders and was attempting to burn off his suit.

Tony snickered. "Did one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Even under Lorelei's spell you're still a narcissistic bastard."

Then there was Captain America and Agent 13 who kept their battle on the balcony. Even though she prefered to use her hands, she relied on the ICER. She kept on shooting it at him. But Steve ran over and grabbed her. She was struggling to break free from his grip since her strength was limited compared to his.

"You should get out of here, Peggy." He told her.

"That's not on my schedule." She responded as she bit his arm to get free.

As the battles continued, the elevators opened but nobody really noticed Bruce walk out with an ICER in his hands. He pointed it at Lady Sif, shot it and did the same to 13, Pepper and Natasha. As they fell down, Lorelei smiled.

"Good job." She praised. "Now let us go before they wake."

* * *

**Lol, shitty battle, I know but the final battle will be so much more epic. But what is Lorelei's real plan?**

**Check out my new Agents of SHIELD story, Fireworks. I'm dropping it like the Beyoncé album. No usual sneak peek, nothing. Just read it. It ships Skyeward and FitzSimmons.**

**Follow my tumblr!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	8. A New Plan

**To the guest who asked me if I forgot about this story, no need to apologize because I probably did. You never need to apologize for anything because I don't get offended by anything. But I'm glad that you care :)**

**Recap: After our women lost at the battle at Stark Towers, they need to think of an alternate plan**

* * *

Chapter Eight: A New Plan

After their loss, the women all went back to their base, The Bus.

Sif stood in her room extremely pissed. Natasha stood at the doorway allowing Sif to pace around expressing her anger.

"Lorelei has not changed no matter the Realm!" She exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Natasha was trying to stay as calm as possible. She walked in the room, closer to Sif.

"We'll find them." Natasha told her. "Every agency is out looking."

"To what end? The collar has been broken!" She exclaimed as she slammed the collar on the table. "Even if we find her, we have no mean to end her enchantment."

Natasha picked up the collar and examined it. "Let me worry about this. In the meantime, don't break a hole in the plane. Director Fury will have me court-martial for it."

She left Sif alone in her room.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Natasha walked in a room with 13 and Pepper. Both women looked at Natasha expecting her to say something.

"According to Lady Sif," Natasha started, "the men she embodies don't forget who they are or what they know, she just becomes their personal embodiment."

"So once we break it, we can get The Avengers back?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. Once the collar is back on Lorelei, the enchantment ends. But it took a shot from Hawkeye back at Stark Towers. I sent it to Agent Fitz to get it fixed. It should be back soon."

"So what's our next move?" 13 asked her.

"We can't face them all alone. I'm not saying we can't, I'm just saying that we're going to need more help. We're an odd team of a female warrior from Asgard, a redheaded Russian spy, a numerical British agent and the fiery secretary of Stark Industries."

"It's odd when you put it that way." Pepper stated.

"Well, who can we call, Natasha?" 13 asked. "You and I both know that SHIELD has no big guns available."

Pepper suddenly remembered something. "SHIELD might not have any available big guns, but I do."

"Stark's still building weapons?"

"Not exactly. I know someone. Bruce told Tony and I about her."

"Betty?" Natasha questioned.

"No. Jennifer. Jennifer Walters. She's the cousin of Bruce Banner who is also one of the best criminal lawyers around. She got shot one day and lost a lot of blood. But lucky for her, Bruce was visiting and he gave her a blood transfusion of his radioactive blood. It saved her life but made her, what Tony says and I quote, 'She-Hulk'."

13 and Natasha remained speechless.

"Where can we find her?" Natasha asked.

"That's the problem. I don't know."

"Okay," Natasha said, "new plan, Pepper and I will go look for Jennifer and attempt to recruit her. 13, you stay here with Lady Sif and get the collar when Agent Fitz sends it back."

"Alright." 13 said.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

When Pepper and Natasha left, Agent 13 walked into Lady Sif's room where she seemed calm to her, minus the fact that she was sharpening her double-bladed sword. But when Sif saw her, she stopped.

"May I?" 13 asked extending her arm towards the sword.

Sif handed her the sword and 13 showed Sif what she knew to do with a sword.

"You have experience with swords?" Sif asked her.

"I dabble here and there. But I prefer to use my hands." She passed the sword back to Sif.

"Admirable. You know Lorelei is quite skilled at combat."

"Then why recruit men? Why have them to do her dirty work?"

Sif took a deep breath. "I think she does it for the pleasure, the entertainment. Especially if the man is already taken. Besides, every warrior needs an army to conquer. So her palate remains. She finds the strongest warriors she could, then let them fight."

"The men she's with, The Avengers, they're as lethal as any."

"...I see." Sif said. "I have been where you are, Peggy Carter." Peggy looked at her since she just addressed her by her full name. But she didn't mind.

"A man I cared for under her spell." Sif continued. "He forsake his friends, his family, me. Your Avengers -"

"They're not mine."

"Well, they certainly are not now. But your Avengers are no longer the men you once knew, they will not hesitate to kill you."

13 gave Sif a bright smile. "I'd like to see them try."

"Do not let your feelings cloud your judgement."

"I'm not. If they wanted to kill us, they would have already."

* * *

**So Agent 13 is on to something about their enchantment. And then Natasha and Pepper are out looking for She-Hulk. **

**Follow my tumblr!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	9. Recruiting She-Hulk

**Aw yeah, earlier update!**

**Sorry of Jennifer/She-Hulk is OOC. **

**Recap: Natasha and Pepper are out to seek alliance from Jennifer Walters also known as She-Hulk**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Recruiting She-Hulk

Natasha and Pepper sat in Pepper's car. They were parked on a street corner in the middle of New York. Natasha pulled out her pair of mini binoculars and looked through them. She put them back on her lap and sat back. Pepper was shuffling through series of papers which led them there in the first place.

"Have you ever met Jennifer?" Natasha asked Pepper.

"No," Pepper replied, "I haven't. How do you know we can find her here? I'm scanning these and I don't seem to find anything."

"Some teenager posted a 'selfie' on Facebook and I was able to run a face match to someone in the background. It was her. Tall, long dark brown hair, great shape."

Pepper nodded her head. "But how should we play this?"

"Don't mention we're SHIELD - or I'm SHIELD. Just bring up the fact that we know Bruce and we'll ease it in from there."

"Good plan." Pepper said gesturing to a woman walking out of a store. She was wearing a jean jacket, green tank top and black yoga pants. She even had the features that Natasha mentioned earlier.

"I think that's her." Pepper said.

"It is." Natasha said getting out of the car.

The two women followed Jennifer for a bit not making it look obvious. But when Jennifer knew that something looked suspicious, she bolted.

"Dammit!" Natasha exclaimed.

Natasha ran after her. Pepper gave Natasha a hand signal telling her that she'll cut a corner and Natasha kept hot on her trail. She didn't realize that Jennifer was in such great shape. When Jennifer turned a corner and cut into an alleyway, so did Natasha.

Jennifer was about to make another turn but saw Pepper with a gun pointed at her. She looked back at Natasha who also had a gun pointed at her. So she just put her hands up surrendering.

"You know that if you were both hunting me down," She said making her eyes flash green, "you know that guns aren't good."

"You might want to save that." Natasha said putting the gun back into its holster. Pepper did the same. "We are not hunting you down, we are looking to recruit you."

"Recruit?" Jennifer questioned. "Is this some kind of weapon program?"

"Not exactly. You see, I'm with The Avengers. I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff of SHIELD and this is Pepper Potts of Stark Industries." They both showed their badges. "We're friends of your cousin, Bruce Banner. He's in danger."

Jennifer's face showed a bit more concern now. "What happened with Bruce?"

"Him along with the other Avengers got themselves in some sort of spell." Pepper explained. "A female sorceress from Asgard hypnotized them and now they're her army to rule the world."

"We need you to fight alongside us." Natasha added.

"Do you need me?" Jennifer asked. "Or She-Hulk?"

Pepper and Natasha looked at each other.

"We need someone who's able to complete the mission." Natasha said. "And in return, I'll personally erase any piece of data SHIELD has on you."

Jennifer smiled thinking about it. "Then I'll follow your orders. But you're putting yourselves and the other Avengers at risk. She-Hulk's dangerous. And if you combine her with The Hulk, who knows what's going to happen."

"It's a risk we're willing to take." Pepper said.

"Then consider us allies." Jennifer said shaking Natasha and Pepper's hands.

* * *

**So She-Hulk is now a member of their badasses! Hell yeah!**

**Follow my tumblr!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	10. The Battle Begins

**Wow. You people said that I wrote Jennifer good. YES!**

**I read that Jennifer and Bruce have a tight brother-sister relationship which I found adorable. **

**NOTE: This will kind of be like Agents of SHIELD mixed with The Avengers mixed with some aspects of my imagination**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Battle Begins

Natasha and Pepper walked back on their BUS with complete confidence in their new ally. Jennifer, however, was hesitant on walking on a plane. Especially since they call the plane a bus. But she did respect them for being able to find her, automatically trusting her, and actually having the guts for putting her on a tight pressurized container.

As they were walking in, 13 was greeting them back.

"I see you found her." 13 stated. "Hello, Jennifer, I'm Agent Peggy Carter of SHIELD. But please, call me Agent 13."

"Nice to meet you." Jennifer said shaking her hand.

"Peggy," Natasha said, "what's the status on the collar?"

13 and the others all walked on the bus. The cargo door closed on their way in.

"Agent Fitz sent back the collar and it was placed back in Lady Sif's room." 13 responded. "I was shocked that you all came back so soon. You've only been gone for 10 minutes."

Pepper and Natasha both shared a shocked face.

"Peggy..." Pepper said carefully. "We weren't gone for 10 minutes."

"It's been an hour." Natasha stated.

13 was shocked. "Blimey..."

Then they heard a constant banging noise from upstairs and the engine running. They were taking off.

"They're here." Natasha said quickly grabbing another gun. She threw one to 13 as well. "Where's Lady Sif?"

Pepper grabbed one of the tablets and quickly checked the security surveillance. "Well, I can tell that our men are on board. But they opened up the air lock and she's not out there. She got sucked out."

"Are you kidding me? Open it back up and let her in. Sif's Asgardian. She's still out there."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

13 ran through the plane in stealth mode with Jennifer and Natasha close behind her. They had a killer plan which they were sure was going to work. The women stopped once they saw Steve approaching.

"Hello Sweetie." 13 told him. "I see you and your friends dropped by."

"Yes, we did." Steve replied.

"Well you took our plane. We want it back."

Then 13 attacked him. She pinned him on the ground allowing the other girls to run past them.

Natasha and Jennifer continued running until they crashed into Bruce. He seemed shocked to see Jennifer on board.

"Jennifer?" He asked completely surprised.

"Hello Cousin." She replied. "Long time no see. Natasha, you could leave us."

Natasha looked at Jennifer again. She nodded her head saying that she's got this. Once Natasha was gone, Jennifer pointed a gun at Bruce. Bruce chuckled.

"Now you of all people should know that guns aren't the best weapon." Bruce told her.

"Oh believe me," Jennifer said with an idea in he mind, "I know."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Whether he was on the plane or in the air, Natasha knew that Clint would always be in the storage or basement area of a place. In fact, she saw her archer. Natasha was sneaking up on him even though she knew that he was going to sense her.

When Natasha walked closer, Clint immediately pointed an arrow at her.

"Oh Natasha..." He muttered. "Why don't you just give up?"

"Oh Clint..." She muttered in the same manner. "This is your second time getting your brain taken over by a demigod. I wouldn't be talking."

He shot the arrow but luckily Natasha was able to dodge it in time.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tony was standing outside of the room Sif was once in. Thor walked by and walking into the room and saw Sif's sword stabbed into the bed. Lorelei ordered for him to get it for her. She claimed that it "will look better in her hands."

Thor picked it up and examined it for a bit. But when he heard the door close behind him, he saw Sif standing there.

"Return home to Asgard, Sif." He commanded.

"While Lorelei remains here?" Sif questioned rhetorically. "I think not."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tony was checking his suit and wondering on how Sif got back in there. He figured out that someone was overwriting his controls. And the one doing that was Pepper Potts. She was able to do that since being the girlfriend of Tony Stark and the friend of two SHIELD agents really teaches you a few things.

Tony turned his attention to the room's wall panel and was fixing that when Pepper appeared. She didn't even seem scared.

"Pepper?" He questioned before beginning to chase her. "You're not supposed to be up here!"

Pepper had a head start and made sure that Tony chased her to the lab. When he ran in there, it was empty. He scanned the area around him and then Pepper (now "lit up" with her Extremis) pounced on his back.

* * *

**So then the action starts. Counting this, the action chapters should be about 3 chapters. Which also means that this story should be about 18 - 19 chapters. And that's counting my usual sneak peek.**

**Yes, I actually have a plan for the two hulks since it's nearly impossible for them to be fighting on a plane. Feel free to guess in the reviews!**

**Follow my tumblr!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	11. Equally Matched

**Okay, so I promise to finish this story before school starts again for me which is September 2nd. Then publish a new story. So basically, I have about 2 weeks. **

**I can do this. **

**And when I asked about the hulks battling on the plane (which isn't really possible), Opheila Lokisdottir got it right!**

**Get a reference ****of another Agents of SHIELD episode here. Thank you Skye for this idea. Get a Doctor Who reference here. Thank you River Song. And another episode of Agents of SHIELD. Thank you Grant Ward****.**

**Recap: Pepper and Natasha returned on the BUS with Jennifer to see that The Avengers alongside Lorelei were already there. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Equally Matched

Jennifer still had her gun pointed at Bruce. She didn't know what to do at this point since both of them would be pretty useless fighting in this form. But if they turned into their other selves, it would knock the plane right out of the sky and kill everyone else on it.

Both Jennifer and Bruce just stared at each other but flinched when they saw Steve and 13 who crashed through a glass window into the room they were in. 13 was the first to get up. She got up on her knees and began rapidly punching him in the face. But Steve caught her wrists and threw her over his head.

13 caught a glimpse of Jennifer and Bruce which made a new thought run through her head.

"Natasha!" She said through her earpiece. "The hulks will tear this place apart."

She wasn't sure Tony shut down the comms or if Natasha didn't respond. But Tony shutting down the comms was a more likely scenario. 13 just ripped out her useless earpiece and so did Jennifer.

"Here." 13 said as she threw a small device at Jennifer right as Steve whacked her in the back with the incredibly large SHIELD protocol binder. 13 toppled over as Jennifer gave her a thumbs up.

The device was a small time bomb.

Jennifer placed it on the wall and looked at Bruce.

"Get The Hulk ready." She said as she pointed a gun at the bomb.

"He's always ready." Bruce responded as both of their eyes flashed green.

"Sweetie," 13 said as she kicked him in the knee, "like I told you on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to."

And in that instant, the words were knocked right out them. Jennifer shot the time bomb causing it to blow up on the spot. When all the air came in, Bruce and Jennifer got sucked out but Steve and 13 were managing to hang on to something.

"You've got a plan for this solider?!" 13 asked. Steve remained speechless. "Didn't think so."

13 grabbed an emergency kit which was strapped to the bottom of the coffee table. She opened it up and pulled out a rubber ball with a string attached. When she pulled the string, the rubber ball turned into a life raft which closed up the hole. Of course, 13 got pressed against the raft, which she was shocked actually worked.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tony managed to press Pepper against a wall. Pepper used her fiery hand and grabbed his wrist. She bent it back and he was holding back the pain. He wanted to strike her with his other arm but she raised her leg and kicked him back giving her the chance to jump on him.

Pepper pinned him down on the floor and even though Tony had a mask on, she could still sense that he was giving her one of his cheesy smiles.

"Just like the good ol' days Pep." He said.

Pepper rolled her eyes. Like she said before, even if Tony was under mind control, he was still the same old bastard.

But when he heard his arc reactor warming up, a blast from that right into her chest will kill her. She quickly rolled off him allowing him to shoot through the ceiling above them which was most likely where Steve and 13 were.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Thor raised Mjolnir and Sif had to think of a way so that he wouldn't slam it on the ground. With the destruction his hammer caused, it could pretty well put the plane in a worse state than it's already in.

Instead, Sif threw herself at him causing Thor to get knocked over. His hammer got of of his hand and Sif was about to stab him with her sword but when Thor summoned Mjolnir, it knocked her sword right out of the way.

"Thor, please, allow me to defeat Lorelei." Sif said trying to reason with him. "You are only doing this under her -"

Before Sif could finish, Thor slammed her with Mjolnir.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Did they -" Clint started due to the earlier explosion.

"Yeah, comms are down and I'm just assuming that Jennifer and Bruce are gone." Natasha replied. She raised her leg attempting to give him a straight kick to the face but he grabbed her foot, twisted it and pushed her back.

Natasha was able to do a backflip to regain her balance. When she saw that Clint had another arrow ready to shoot at her, Natasha jumped off the platform they were standing on. As Clint looked over, she shimmied to the other side, climbed back on and kicked so that he'd fall on his side.

When he got back up, he placed his bow around Natasha's neck, the string side against her neck. He twisted it so that Natasha's head was basically around a noose. She could feel the blood dripping down her neck as she was gasping for air.

"See you in hell, Tasha..."

Then Natasha's eyes rolled back, her skin went pale and her body went limp in Clint's arms.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The last thing Jennifer remembered before plummeting to the ground was the thumbs up she gave 13 and then transforming into She-Hulk midair. The difference between She-Hulk and The Hulk was that when she was She-Hulk, her Jennifer self was still the consciousness. She had complete control on when to transform into and transform back. Then Bruce's hulk was a completely different story.

Jennifer's eyes fluttered open and she found herself slammed in some concrete which now had her imprint on it. She looked at her arm and it was green just like she hoped. Never again was she going to throw herself out of a plane unless she was wearing a parachute.

Then this sudden thought popped in her head. Bruce. He should have landed nearby. But she wasn't sure if he transformed in midair or not. She hoped he did only so he wouldn't be dead. In fact, before she could get up, a shadow covered her. Jennifer looked up saw The Hulk. And he for sure looked pissed.

"Hulk smash!" He yelled raising his fists.

"Oh boy..." Jennifer muttered.

* * *

**YAY THIS IS THE BEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY OPINION. SUCH AN INTENSE BATTLE SCENE!**

**AND THE CHAPTER IS OVER 1000 WORDS! YAY!**

**So there are the Clintasha feels...review your thoughts.**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in the bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	12. Shots Fired

**Okay, so I pretty much planned out the whole story in point form. And I can confirm that it's going to be 19 chapters plus my sneak peek into my next story. So 20 chapters. **

**Not bad, I thought this story was going to be like 15 chapters in the beginning. **

**Recap: The battle began. Jennifer and Bruce broke out of the plane to ensure everyone's safety. Steve and 13, Thor and Sif and Pepper and Tony all fought each other. But Clint strangled the life out of Natasha...**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Shots Fired

Before The Hulk could smash her, Jennifer rolled out-of-the-way. She stood on her feet and pounced onto his back. Jennifer did all that she could to try to bring him down to the ground. But The Hulk grabbed Jennifer with both his hands and threw her.

She flew right through a few trees. Jennifer spit out the wood shards in her mouth and got back up. She was running right back to The Hulk and he was running to her. The both grabbed each others hands and began testing each others strengths.

Jennifer knew that defeating The Hulk but not doing anything to the man underneath was going to be challenging, but just like the girls did for her, it was a risk worth taking.

As they were in each other's grip, Jennifer kicked over The Hulk and thought of something that could knock some sense into him. But before she could initiate anything, The Hulk placed Jennifer in a headlock where she was struggling to talk and even breathe.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tony shot a hole in Pepper's leg with a repulsive blast. She screams in pain as she bends over to hold it. As she's waiting for it to heal, she can't do much right now. Pepper looked at Tony trying to find some sanity left in him.

"Tony!" She exclaimed. "Please!"

"Sorry Pep..." He muttered.

Tony was prepared to blast her right through the chest. Definitely killing her.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Thor slammed Sif onto the ground. Before she was able to get back up, Thor did his best advantage which he had against he and that was Mjolnir. He placed it right on Sif's chest preventing her from moving. She would try to remove Thor's hammer from her chest, but it would be wasting her energy since Thor was the only one who could even make Mjolnir move.

Thor pranced over to the area where Sif dropped her double-bladed sword. He picked it up and took a moment to admire it. He spun it around like she did and pointed it at her heart. Thor smiled and Sif just glared at him.

"Just know that doing this means that you are putting the realm that you swore to protect in a complete vulnerable state." She stated.

"Then let it be." Thor replied.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Steve grabbed 13's head with both of his hands and was pulling her hair. She screamed in pain as she bent forward. While she was in that position, Steve picked her up and threw her over the couch and she slammed onto the glass coffee table.

13 lied there in pain from the many glass shards which were piercing into her. She looked up at Steve who picked up a gun from the ground. It made her stay on the spot. It wasn't an ICER. It was a real gun with real bullets. The one that fell out of her holster now that she just checked.

She felt weak right now. Too weak to stand up and kick the gun out of his hands. 13 just lied there and allowed Steve to point the gun right at her head.

"Sorry Sweetie..." He muttered.

* * *

**So the women have been kind of defeated...I guess. Do you think they can redeem themselves?**

**There's no Clint and Natasha fight...ehehehe. **

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	13. Tricks Up Their Sleeves

**Okay. So apparently I'm a dumbass and counted wrong. There is going to be nineteen chapters in this story.**

**6 chapters left and I have 5 days. I can do this.**

**Recap: All the women think this is their last moments. Is it?**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Tricks Up Their Sleeves

_She felt weak right now. Too weak to stand up and kick the gun out of his hands. 13 just lied there and allowed Steve to point the gun right at her head._

_"Sorry Sweetie..." He muttered._

Steve pulled the trigger and nothing came out. He tried again and the same thing. 13's eyes didn't even twitch when she heard the sound of an empty trigger. 13 gave him a devilish smirk and showed the magazine she always had in her hands. She instantly got up faster than he did.

"I've been waiting to try this." She said taking a breath.

"No, Peggy!" He exclaimed knowing what she was about to try.

"Sorry Sweetie..." She said also happening to quote Steve earlier.

13 performed a roundhouse kick right to his head.

13 stood above Steve's unconscious body and another smile crept onto her face.

"Thank you, Melinda May..." She muttered to herself.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_As they were in each other's grip, Jennifer kicked over The Hulk and thought of something that could knock some sense into him. But before she could initiate anything, The Hulk placed Jennifer in a headlock where she was struggling to talk and even breathe._

While in his headlock, Jennifer was thinking of ways to try to reason with The Hulk. Maybe her She-Hulk strength wasn't going to work but her clever Jennifer wordplay that she used as a lawyer would. But she had to use her She-Hulk strength to escape this.

Jennifer elbowed him in the face rapidly and was able to slip out.

"Hulk!" She exclaimed making him stop on the spot. "Bruce! I know you're still in there!"

He punched her right in the face.

"Or not! But listen to me, take a moment to think about this. Nobody, not any human, machine, or any sorceress, nobody takes control of The Hulk."

When those words left her mouth, The Hulk froze. And with that, Jennifer punched him back knocking him out.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Tony shot a hole in Pepper's leg with a repulsive blast. She screams in pain as she bends over to hold it. As she was waiting for it to heal, she couldn't do much right now. Pepper looked at Tony trying to find some sanity left in him._

_"Tony!" She exclaimed. "Please!"_

_"Sorry Pep..." He muttered._

_Tony was prepared to blast her right through the chest. Definitely killing her._

Pepper suddenly used all her strength and will left to head up to Tony. But she had a different idea in her head.

"Jarvis, blow up Mark VII." Pepper stated.

As Tony was yelling overriding controls, that gave Pepper some time to use all her strength and will to head over to him. She heated up her hands and placed it at the back of the suit's neck where the main wiring was. She burnt out all the wiring she could.

Once his suit overheated and shut down, she tipped him over like a domino. With that, Pepper sat on his chest, removed the helmet and made sure that her hand was completely back to normal before punching him out.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_When he got back up, he placed his bow around Natasha's neck, the string side against her neck. He twisted it so that Natasha's head was basically around a noose. She could feel the blood dripping down her neck as she was gasping for air._

_"See you in hell, Tasha..."_

_Then Natasha's eyes rolled back, her skin went pale and her body went limp in Clint's arms._

Clint placed Natasha's limp body on the ground. He looked at it one last time then proceeded to walk away. But then he felt someone jump on his shoulders. Before Clint could get the person off, he felt electricity suddenly surging through his body. When he fell to the ground, he looked up at the person and saw Natasha standing above him with her widow bites glowing.

"Natasha?" He weakly questioned.

"Always make sure your prey is dead before you walk away from it." She hissed as she used his bow and whacked him with it.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Thor slammed Sif onto the ground. Before she was able to get back up, Thor did his best advantage which he had against he and that was Mjolnir. He placed it right on Sif's chest preventing her from moving. She would try to remove Thor's hammer from her chest, but it would be wasting her energy since Thor was the only one who could even make Mjolnir move._

_Thor pranced over to the area where Sif dropped her double-bladed sword. He picked it up and took a moment to admire it. He spun it around like she did and pointed it at her heart. Thor smiled and Sif just glared at him._

When Thor stabbed her, she raised her arms allowing her sword to scrape off her armour and a bit of her face. He summoned Mjolnir off of her chest giving her the opportunity to stand up again.

She grabbed her sword and kicked the table at him. Thor was pressed against the wall of the room.

"Sorry about this..." She muttered as she used her sword and stabbed it in Thor's side. He bent down in pain and Sif thought about her next target.

"Lorelei..." She muttered.

Sif knew that she had to get to Lorelei to stop all this from the beginning.

* * *

**Okay, so our women are badasses. **

**And you got a Melinda May reference! Now it will be the Sif and Lorelei battle.**

**Now, I got to finish updating my other stories.**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in the bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	14. The Real Queens

**Yeah, I suck at writing battle scenes.**

**Recap: After the women kicked ass by outsmarting them, Lady Sif is off to seek Lorelei**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Real Queens

Sif charged through the plane with more fury in her eyes than ever. She swore to herself that she isn't ever leaving this realm with Lorelei in cuffs and her collar. She passed by Agent 13 who was placing a magazine into her gun.

"Where is Lorelei?!" Sif exclaimed.

"She's the pilot." 13 responded. "Straight ahead."

Once there, Sif busted herself in. Lorelei spun around in the chair and gave Sif the biggest devilish smile she could since Sif was pointing her sword at her.

"Leave me in peace." Lorelei commanded. "Return to Asgard."

"While you remain here?" Sif questioned rhetorically. "I think not."

"Here I will no longer pose a threat to Asgard. Could you not just let me be? Find some mercy in your heart."

"My heart has no place in this. I have orders to bring you back."

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "All these years and you're still the same old Sif. Kneeling at the feet of those who command you. Never to get what you really desired. Not even the man who you want to save...Thor. He considers you more of a pet than a woman."

Sif was really angry now. "Return with me, now, Lorelei."

"You see, that's the difference between you and I...I don't take orders."

Sif opened her sword and before she could slash Lorelei with it, Lorelei kneed her in the stomach. Sif spun her sword which Lorelei grabbed. Both demigods were pulling at the sword and both stumbled back when it ripped in half. Sif whipped her half of the sword which Lorelei ducked.

Both women were trying to cut each other with their half of the sword. Sif elbowed Lorelei in the face and Lorelei used her knowledge of fighting with swords to twist Sif's around and press her against a wall. Sif pushed Lorelei off of her causing the sorceress to stumble back.

Lorelei attempted to elbow Sif in the face but Sif blocked her arm and twisted it around. Lorelei yelled in pain as Sif head budded her and kicked Lorelei away. Sif pointed her sword as Lorelei was about to pounce at her from below.

Luckily, when Lorelei was pouncing, Sif grabbed her waist, flipped her over and slammed Lorelei onto the ground. Sif pointed her sword at her and Lorelei froze.

Sif kneeled down keeping her sword pointed at her.

"Kill me." Lorelei commanded. "It's what you want. I can see it in your eyes."

Sif smirked. "You're not getting away that easily."

"Or would you rather hear about how the men you care about spent centuries following me around like a dog?" She said. Sif looked at the ground. "Hear about their touch? Their smiles? The way they -"

Lorelei got cut off by Sif jamming the collar on her. Lorelei looked up at her in shock as the collar extended. Sif looked up and back at Lorelei.

"You were saying?" Sif asked her rhetorically.

Sif got up and yanked Lorelei onto her two feet. She pushed Lorelei in front of her and made her walk as Sif connected her sword back together.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

13 pointed the gun at Steve just in case. He woke up and was in shock to see his girl with a gun pointed at him.

"Peggy..." He muttered slowly getting up but Peggy still had the gun pointed at him. "Sweetie, it's me. Okay? I swear."

13 was still hesitant. Then from behind Steve, she saw Sif and Thor walk out with Lorelei all cuffed up beside them.

"He speaks the truth." Sif told her.

13 lowered the gun instantly remembering what Sif told her about the enchantment and the collar.

"Welcome back."

* * *

**And there's that.**

**Next chapter is planned out somewhere. I still gotta find it.**

**And I finally got a cell phone!**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in the bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	15. It's Not Over Yet

**Recap: Sif has placed the collar on Lorelei, now The Avengers are back!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: It's Not Over Yet

"Nat," Clint said getting up, removing all his weapons, placing them on the ground, kicking them away from him and putting his hands up in a surrendering motion, "it's me. Okay? You did it."

"Doubt it." Natasha responded pointing her gun at him.

"Then shoot."

Natasha hesitated on the trigger for a bit before lowering it. She holstered her gun and walked up to Clint. He opened his arms, expecting a hug, but she just slapped him right across the face.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "Natasha!"

Since he didn't react, Natasha smiled. Her Clint was back.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Jennifer, still as She-Hulk, stood over The Hulk ready to attack just in case he wasn't back to his normal self. Sure, The Hulk was knocked out and she did make him think about the fact that nobody ever controls him; but it could pounce back up again. She had her fists ready in a punching motion.

But when she saw The Hulk, slowly shrink back into Bruce Banner, Jennifer lowered he fists and went back to her natural self as well.

Bruce woke up and Jennifer knew that he was back to her cousin.

"Jennifer?" He questioned again.

"Hi Bruce." She responded.

Then Bruce looked at the area around him, from the destruction to the lack of clothing on the both of them. He sighed.

"Did we just fight?"

"Well, yeah." Jennifer replied only because he used a different pronoun and she wasn't sure how to reply. "But just like as kids, I always won."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Okay..." Pepper muttered looking at Tony. "I'm going to need real proof you're back."

"Well, I know for sure that you're going to possibly kill me either way." He responded with his usual bright smile.

Pepper gave him the same smile in return.

"Yeah, or Natasha will do it for me."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The BUS landed right where The Hulk and She-Hulk fought. The cargo door opened and they saw the Jennifer and Bruce were back to their normal human selves wearing scraps of what was left of their clothing. From Jennifer and Bruce's point of view, they saw all The Avengers and the girls battered and bruised with Lorelei cuffed in Sif's grip.

Jennifer looked back at the other girls and smiled placing her arm around Bruce's shoulders.

"We did it." 13 said proudly with a bright smile on her face.

Natasha turned to Lady Sif and Thor. "It's probably hard dealing with Lorelei and her antics for many centuries and all you ever do is put her behind bars. Why not kill her?"

Thor also looked at Sif for her response. He could tell that Sif really wanted to kill her but something was holding her back.

"Odin ordered her back alive." Sif explained with a sense of disappointment in her voice. "He said that she shall face the consequences there. As one of his warriors, I obey his commands."

"No matter what it costs?"

"No matter."

Sif crossed her right arm over her chest and faced all the ladies. "It has been an honor fighting by your side."

"You should come back soon." Pepper told Sif and Thor before looking at Lorelei. "You, not at all."

Sif and Thor exchanged their goodbyes before heading back to Asgard with Lorelei. As they left, Natasha looked at Jennifer and remembered her promise to erase any data SHIELD has on her.

"Oh," Natasha said looking at Jennifer, "I'll get right on -"

"Don't." Jennifer said cutting her off. "Don't worry about that anymore. Consider me as a new consultant. It'll be a pleasure to continue fighting by your sides."

"Great." Natasha said before gesturing over there.

The girls looked at their men and back at each other with the exact same devilish smirk.

"Not yet." 13 said knowing exactly what they're all thinking. "Natasha and I have to deal with something first."

* * *

**So before all the groveling that must take place, what is it that 13 and Natasha have to deal with? **

**Hint: The busted BUS - or plane - whatever you get it**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	16. Reprimanding

**Recap: Thor and Sif returned to Asgard to imprison Lorelei while Agents 13 and Romanoff must now face the consequences**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Reprimanding

Agents 13 and Romanoff stood in the broken plane watching their boss, Director Nick Fury pace across the floor in front of them. He was obviously disappointed in the both of them. And both agents knew that there were going to be a bunch of things that they were going to be reprimanded about and there was no possibly way to escape that.

"One day." He stated. "It only took the both of you one day to break a newly renovated state of the art piece of machinery and turn it into a bunch of scraps!"

13 and Natasha looked at each other actually shocked that this whole journey was only one day.

"The team acted with my authority." Natasha said taking all the responsibility.

"Do you even know how much this plane cost?! It even had a bar," he said walking over to it, "a really nice one." He turned back to his agents. "Agent Romanoff, I know that you have a high clearance level but don't you start talking to me about authority!"

"I understand, sir."

"Not to mention that you have been using outside forces to help with classified missions!"

"Director, Miss. Walters is an excellent consultant and has agreed to help with whatever you need her for just as long as you keep her under the radar. And, Miss. Potts was the one able to locate Lorelei and Miss. Walters. Not to mention that Lady Sif came to us."

Fury stood on the spot, his gaze not leaving their faces as he thought of the chance of having new allies.

"That, and I really don't think that you should be talking to us about 'not following protocol'." 13 added.

"It was your damn idea to blow a hole in the plane!" Fury yelled.

"It was either that or have the two hulks rip it to bits in mid-air!"

"It was you and Captain Rogers who basically broke all the furniture!" He argued which left her actually speechless. "Not to mention that I have the authority to downgrade your ass to the Antarctic!"

13 looked at his scowl with one of her own. But hers turned into a bright smile.

"I know you have the authority to do that, Director." She said emphasizing the last word. "But I also know that you wouldn't do such a thing. You'd miss me"

"I might one day. 13 isn't always a lucky number."

"Certainly wasn't for Lorelei." Natasha added.

"But, all I want is every aspect of this plane to be rebuilt the exact way you got it in the first place." He ordered. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir." 13 and Natasha said.

"Oh, and agents?" He called again. "I might still be skeptical about your strategic ways but Agent Hill commends you on that."

"I'll buy her a drink sometime." Natasha said as Director Fury left the plane. She was actually shocked that Maria is happy about the way they completed this because Maria was one of those agents who solely went by-the-book. But it was possible that Maria was praising them for their girl power.

Then he left the two agents alone in their plane. Both women looked at each other, then the plane scraps around them, then back at each other.

"Where do we start?" Natasha asked.

"I can tell you one thing, I'm sure as hell not repairing this."

"But Director Fury's orders -"

"Director Fury said this plane had to be rebuilt. He never said that we had to be the ones rebuilding it. You see where I'm going here...?"

Natasha smirked. "You're devious, Agent Carter, if I may call you that. Your Britishness kind of tips people off."

* * *

**Oh the boys are going to be in hell now. **

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite**!


	17. Apologizing and Forgiving

**Oh yeah, I finally reached 100 people who put me on their "authors alert" list. Yay!**

**Note: Only reason I'm addressing 13 by Peggy here is because she's technically not being 13 here.**

**Recap: After all the women kicked their asses, the men have some serious apologizing to do...**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Apologizing and Forgiving

Peggy sat at a table at Steve's apartment with her arms and legs crossed. Steve put a plate in front of her and Peggy saw burnt food on it. She couldn't even make out what it was supposed to be. She tried her best not to stifle any type of laughter for Steve's lack of knowledge in the culinary world.

"Is that supposed to make me happy?" Peggy asked him.

"No," he said, "well, yes. I tried to bake you English muffins."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Because I'm British?"

"And I know they're your favorite."

She stared at the plate, then back at him, with a stone-cold face.

"Peggy..." Steve muttered sitting across from her and placing his hands on her shoulders. He gave her his usual smile that always brought a smile to her face.

"I'm sorry for slamming you through a door, a window, using you to break furniture, hit you with the SHIELD protocol binder and attempting to shoot you." He said.

Peggy just stared at him.

Steve was confused.

"Did I do anything else?" He asked. "I don't remember doing anything else."

Peggy have him her normal bright smile which lit up his face again.

"No, Sweetie," she responded, "you didn't. I just wanted to see what else you had to say."

He grabbed her in a hug.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bruce and Jennifer sat across from each other at a café both on their third or fourth serving of coffee. Something besides the hulks that they had in common was their love for caffeine.

"Why did you agree to join them?" Bruce asked her.

Jennifer took another sip and place her now-empty cup down.

"I care about you, Bruce." Jennifer responded. "You're basically my brother."

"Thank you. I actually always thought of you as a sister."

"That, and you saved my life once and now I returned the favor. Consider us even."

"You never had to pay me back." Bruce said with a chuckle.

"Okay then. You can put it as your birthday/Christmas gift from the last couple of years."

He gave her a slim smile.

"You won't regret being a part of SHIELD." He told her getting up from the table. "It was the one of the best choices I ever made. "

"Same here."

You want another one?" He said talking about the coffee.

"That'd be my fourth or fifth cup." She said. "So yeah."

"Okay."

"Two creams - "

"I know how you take it."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Lady Sif and Thor, stood outside of Lorelei's prison cell where they watched as she sat there all cuffed up. The two of them kind of avoided looking at each other for a bit and kept their gazes on Lorelei.

"Lady Sif..." Thor started. "I am sorry about my actions towards you back on Midgard."

"Tis alright." Sif replied taking a glance at him.

"I am happy that we have female warriors throughout the Realms. They are truly the strong ones. They cannot be hypnotized by the will of Lorelei."

"That is right. And you shall always trust a woman to get the battle done."

"How about I buy you a drink? On me. " He offered. "We always got one after our battles."

She have him a bright smile. "I would love that."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Then there was Tony, literally on his knees begging for his forgiveness. Whenever Pepper tried to walk away from him, he lunged forward and would grab her ankles causing her to stumble a bit.

"Please, Pepper." He pleaded. "I told you that I was sorry about a hundred times."

"Really?" Pepper questioned. "I counted a thousand. Tony, you shot a freaking hole in my leg!"

"Well, I will kiss it better." He said. Pepper looked down at him and saw a perverted smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "You make it sound as if you will be getting what you want."

"Because I always do."

She thought about it for a second. Pepper bent down and removed Tony's grip from her ankles. She ruffled Tony's hair and walked off. Tony watched her, and another perverted smile crept onto his face when he saw that she was walking towards their bedroom.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Clint approached Natasha who was at the SHIELD gym lifting weights. When she saw him, she put the weights down and grabbed the towel to wipe her sweat.

"Natasha," he started, "due to my actions, I am giving you the right to punch me in the face as hard as you can. You could even break my jaw or my nose if you want. Black eyes and bloody noses are always acceptable, by the way. Hell, why not all of the above?"

Natasha thought about it. His offer was tempting, very tempting, but she couldn't accept it.

"What about kicking, slapping, biting or choking?" He then offered. "Actually, you could even get your widow bites."

"Clint," she finally said, "I'm not going to do any of those to you no matter how much I really want to. And believe me, I really want to."

"Why not? I deserve it. Natasha, I almost killed you."

"But you didn't. I didn't let you."

"Then why aren't you going to hit me?"

"Because even though you almost killed me, it's my duty."

He gave her a look. "To die?"

"Nope. To save your ass."

Clint looked at her offended. Natasha smiled at him as she threw her sweat filled towel at him.

* * *

**So everyone is forgiven in their very different ways. There's still one more chapter left and then the sneak peek to my next story.**

**Shit. School starts in two days. Didn't summer just start?**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


End file.
